Color Shows You Who People Really Are
by DispiteTheseLies101
Summary: John gets feed up with Dave's shit about his eyes. What dose he do about it? He pouts. We can't have that now can we?


Color Shows You Who People Really Are

Colors were what you saw when you find your soul mate. Everything just seems much brighter and full of life and shit. Personally I found it really fucking weird. This kid made my day.

Everything from his black as night always messy hair to his white tennis shoes. He was always wearing kacki shorts and a blue tee shirt with a weird symbol that reminded me of the wind. Under that tee shirt was a white long sleeved shirt with a hood sticking out of the back. He was beautiful and he didn't even know it. So perfect...

"Dave?" He asked me again. He looked a little concerned and I looked at his black glasses that framed his lovely blue eyes. So blue they looked like the sky. His eyes _were _the sky. And boy did I love the sky right then.

"Yeah Egderp?" I asked looking at him though my shades. I knew all this color stuff about it because, as creepy as it sounds, I watch him sleep sometimes when I can't. It helps me fall asleep knowing he's okay and such.

"You were total staring at me," He laughed, "At least I think you were. I can't ever tell with those shades on."

Another jab at me to take my shades off. I didn't want him to see my color at all. It was horrible. It was demonic and nasty. Broken and distorted. I'd show him and next thing I know, John would be performing an exorsium and yelling, 'The power of Christ compells you!' Well, I know for a fact it's not that compelling.

"Don't flatter yourself dork," I said smoothly.

"Are you ever gonna show me your eyes?" He looked a little miffed. I stuggled to chock back a smile. He looked so cute when he was mad. I leaned back lazily on the park bench to give him a silent answer of ,'No.'

"You are no fair, Dave," he huffed crossing his arms childishly. I smirked at him but he didn't see because he looked away from me.

"Don't be childish, John," I said. He turned even father away, "I just don't want you to see."

"Why not?" He snapped, "We've been friends for almost 6 years and you have yet to show me!"

I let him cool down before I spoke, "Because."

This answer just got him riled up again, "Dave! That's not an answer and don't you dare give me one of your smartass remarks! I want to see! You know everything about me. Everything and you won't even tell me what color your eyes are."

The saddness on his face made me feel guilty. His bright blue was fading so fast and I didn't want that.

"My eyes are demonic and broken. Distorted and nasty," I removed my shades looking at the top of John's head because he wasn't looking at me.

"Dave I doubt that's tr-" He was staring with wide eyes at my pheniox red eyes. The nasty thing that they were.

"It's true," I said getting ready to put my shades back on but his hand on my wrist stoped me.

"There beautiful," he whispered, leaning in a little.

"John?" I asked, blushing a very little bit.

"Yeah?" He asked, stoping to look at me. Like he was making sure what he was doing was okay.

"No homo?" I asked weakly. I should I just let it happen and enjoyed it.

He frowned slightly and staddled me on the park bench, kissing me like there wasn't gonna be a tomorrow. I was the first to let my tounge slid into his mouth as he ran his fingers into my hair. My hands rested on his hips.

I let him pull away after a while, "No homo, huh?"

He grinned, "I'm a shitty prankster.'

"You had me fooled," I glared.

"So this is what Rose ment," He was looking into my normally disterbing eyes.

"What?"

"Oh," he smiled, "You know how they say when you meet your soul mate things are just so much brighter and full of life and shit." Didn't I say that earlier?

"Yeah," I said raising a brow.

"Now I know what she ment," he explained.

"How? How do you even remotly like me, John? I'm a total asshole with grotesque eyes," I asked, genuienly confused.

"Dave. Do you even know what the clor red stands for?" It was his turn to raise a brow with his hands on my shoulders.

"Demonic and horrible?"

He laughed at my response. Just laughed.

"Thanks Egderp," I mummbled, hurt.

"Dave," He smiled at me, "Red is all about a faster heartbeat and breathing. It is also the color of love."

I was blown away that he thought that about my eyes. Or about me. He thought I was romantic and I made his heartbeat speed up and his breath hitch. I felt honored. He was so... perfec for me. He always knew what to say and goddamn could anyone be any cuter.

"Wow," I said dumbly, "Thanks derp. That really means a lot."

"I know," he said, his grin still huge, "Your eyes are the perfect window to tell me how much you love me."

My face flushed a litle, "Cram it, John."

He laughed and initiated another kiss. I let him lead since I knew this was only his second kiss.

"I love you."

"Too early, John," I said, my cheeks gettin to dark for my liking.

He laughed, "Not if we're soulmates."

"True," I smirked, "I like your blue. Did you know blue is one of the most popular colors? It causes the opposite reaction as red. Peaceful, tranquil blue." I brushed back a stray peice of his hair.

"You flatter me," he joked.

"Love you to," I mummbled.

"What's that?"

"You heard me Jonathen Egbert."


End file.
